Saotome brothers?: Did i miss something?
by Icesythe
Summary: People always thought the Saotome Brothers were a bit strange, they diden't know the half of it. when Ukyo pretends to be ranma's brother things in nerima just got a lot more intresting not to mention ranma and nabiki's new flicker of a flame R&R pls
1. Left behind no longer

-1**Chapter 1: Left behind No longer**

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Ranma 1/2 or any of its characters (**

Rain fell and rippled in puddles as a short redheaded girl carrying a backpack darted quickly down the alley, an angry giant panda close on her heels.

"You went and Did what!?!" the girl yelled as she dodged several of the black and white bears attacks and flipped down the street facing him. "If you think you can get away with taking me there like this and Engaging me to someone I've never even met then you got another thing coming, OLD MAN!" She yelled flatting the giant bear with a jump-kick to the face.

The panda simply grumbled some incoherent speech and attacked forcing the girl to slide out into the crowded street. onlookers were stunned and shocked to see the conflict between a short redheaded girl and a giant panda at almost 7 feet tall.

The two continued the scrap for some time until. "Ha take that old man!" The redhead yelled as she splayed the panda on its back with a powerful hip toss. She then shouldered her backpack and spoke arrogantly as she began to walk off. "I'm going back to china now so suck on that pops!"

It was then as the panda took his advantage and exploited it, ripping a road sign form the pavement the panda smacked the girl upside the back of the skull and shouldered her backpack and all. growling at the passersby making them all to aware they had better mind their own business.

Nothing but raindrops gently falling could be herd for moments as the panda began to walk off with his prize.

"Genma Saotome, at long last I have tracked you down, do you have any idea of how hard it is on a child being abandoned like that!!" a voice sounded form behind him.

The panda spun around only to see a handsome young man running in his direction wavering a giant spatula around like some kind of weapon. The long haired young man swung at the panda several times with near suicidal deathblows each time the panda ducking weaving and parrying the weapon of war and possibly cooking with his own sign.

Then out of nowhere the panda parried the spatula spun around and struck the young man with a spinning back kick the underside of his chin. His feet left the ground and he soared backward trough the air almost flying, body limp mind stunned motionless in the air as the earth spun beneath him until he finally crashed into a nearby puddle on the puddle on the pavement and slid backwards, the spatula landing less then a few feet behind him sticking into the harden asphalt.

The long brown-haired boy struggled to get up and attack his enemy once more and somehow managed to for one strained moment. Muttering and groaning something along the lines of "Genma Saotome, how dare you leave me like that..." And then collapsed unconscious onto his back, his long mop of chestnut hair splashing down into a puddle of rain falling about him gently as the panda strode off with the girl on his shoulder not looking back even once.

"Ah it still hurts" Ranma spoke out loud rubbing her head as he remembered what Akane had said to her when she thought she was a girl. "Wanna be friends" she said.

"Hump," Ranma thought as she imagined the youngest Tendo daughters face when they had first met, how much her statements had changed when she found out that Ranma the cute helpless looking redheaded girl was actually Ranma Saotome a 16 year old young man that had spent the better part of his life training in advance and dangerous martial arts techniques. How violently she had acted how much she hated him now and for no apparent reason other than that he was a guy. "Uncute, Unsexy… she Muttered walking down the stairs trying her best to contain her anger.

Besides What business did she have getting engaged at this time she was still in training and she absolutely HAD TO FIND A CURE FOR HIS CUSE" there was no other way not until he could become a real man a gain was he fit to marry much less settle down in one place and who wanted to run a stupid dojo right now no one had asked him/her. Besides Akane was practically railroaded into it anyway." "Stupid tomboy, she hates me the moment she finds out im a guy." She thought as she striped down in the laundry room and opened the door.

"Oh im so sorry" Ranma said as she saw someone was already in the tub when she entered. Her face flushed red as she backed out and shut the door behind her."

"Don't worry about it", the female voice struck in. "Your a girl now so its not like it counts anyway." Ranma recognized the voice as Nabiki the Middle tendo daughter and slowly, against all of his good reasonable logic rendered the bathroom, her head and eyes face down and looking at the door as she closed it.

"Ya know if I get in there with you Ill change back into a guy dontcha?" Ranma said shyly looking at the bottom seal of the door frame.

"Well then don't get in" Nabiki said matter of factaly as she slid over to the edge of the tub resting her elbows on the side of the tub and her chin on her forearms so that most of her remained underneath the water and against the side of the tub.

"I cant help but notice but something seems to be bothering you doesn't it Ranma? I mean with the Engagement that Daddy set up for us girls it could have been any one of us yaw know."

Ranma still starring at the door finally turned around covering herself with a towel and said. "What kind of a girl your age still calls her father Daddy? He did say you were 17 right?"

"Nabiki not even flinching at the insult she had just received shot back as coldly as an artic blizzard "Well I suppose that pops and Old man are much more Endearing terms for ones father now aren't they." Nabiki smiled one of her frost covered smiles and continued on without even breaking stride "All kidding aside Now listen here Saotome I know your a guest in this house, though I don't know why you insist on making enemies out of me and my sisters especially since my father just offered to **give** you one of us and this families sole source of income the dojo, but i assure of one thing you that you do not want to be on my bad side understand." she smiled ever so slightly concluding her little speech satisfied that she had made her point.

Ranma's head dropped into her hand. "Look im sorry Nabiki I didn't mean... look I've had a really bad day week, month even, and the old man, and your father going behind out backs and..."

Nabiki was about to say something when there was a terrifying crash outside and the yell of someone very angry.

_Outside..._

Lightning flashed lighting up the dark and ominous clouds in the might sky as a young man stood up on the tendo's outer wall the his long dark hair pulled back into a ponytail his thick bangs hanging menacingly over his turquoise eyes.

"Genma Saotome well whatta ya know," he said menacingly drawing his spatula from his back spinning it around in his hand until he caught it in the ready stance like a master swordsman drawing his instrument of war.

"Do i know you?" Genma asked innocently.

"I'm the child you left behind remember, Ukyo!" he yelled leaping into the air spatula drawn ready to strike like a great battle axe. "Your Numbers up pops" Lightning struck and thunder crashed as he yelled soaring though the air. "Don't you know how hard it is on a child's Psyche being abandoned like that?"

"You gotta forgive me it was hard enough feeding the child I already had." Genma pleaded but to no avail as the young spatula man connected with genma's face and threw him to the ground.

"Look Ukyo im sorry, im sorry," Genma pleaded Assuming the "Crouch of the Wild tiger" all the while receiving numerous blows from his assailants spatula.

"You think that's gonna change anything Genma, he yelled because of you My life is ruined because of you, i cant show my face for 50 miles from my hometown, prepare to meet your maker Genma Saotome!" His arms rose back holding the spatula directly over his head ready to strike the killing blow.

"Wait Ukyo, we have had out differences in the past and i have made more than my fair share of mistakes but I.. er i mean me and Ranma have a really good thing going here and... and...

"What do i care you honorless dog!" Ukyo yelled dropping the massive weapon of war.

"Wait stop, Ukyo Ill give you anything you want if you just won't ruin this for me... er us, Ukyo have Mercy on an old man."

The young man grunted and strained and with much effort stopped the spatula just short of Genma's bald cranium.

"Anything?" he asked sheathing the spatula on his back and giving Genma an evil look.

"Yes Ukyo anything but you have to trust me 100"

"TRUST YOU!!! My odds are better just to kill you now." he yelled drawing the spatula once more.

"Just follow my lead Ukyo I promise I won't let you down..." He paused "this time."

"It was just about then that the entire Tendo family plus the redheaded Ranma in her Chinese clothes and Nabiki in a towel ran out onto the paido to see Ukyo and Genma in their life and death struggle. Lightning filling the sky behind them

"Saotome, Who is this boy? you had better have a good Explanation for the meaning of this racket and you had better have it right now ."

"Ol i do Tendo, i do" Genma said in his usual trying to hide something kind of way as she stood up dusting himself off. "Soun, Girls, I would Like you all to meet my **OTHER** son, Ukyo Kuonji Saotome..."

**So At all intriguing? Hopefully I thought I would do something starting from the beginning of the Ranma series where Ukyo caught up to Ranma and Genma a little bit earlier than she did in the series. And for all of those Ukyo fans out there Ukyo is still 100 woman however due to her appearance and attitude Genma hopes to pass her of as another one of his sons until he can get rid of he considering that if she were to fulfill her engagement to Ranma that would ruin his plans for retirement.**

**So what kind of craziness is going to happen now that Ranma has Ukyo masquerading as his Brother ) at the beginning of the series I would very much appreciate request and suggestions regarding which way this story is going to go. Thanks guys )**

**Icescythe**


	2. Brothers Saotome

-1**Chapter 2: Brothers Saotome**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½ and isn't Imitation the sincerest form of flattery anyway?**

Everyone's jaws dropped and nearly hit the floor with Genma's new revelation. However it came as a shock most of all to Soun Tendo. His world weary brown eyes filled with tears and he began to sob. At first it was sad and melancholy but who could blame him after all he was lied to by his long time friend and training partner.

It wasn't until that he began to speek that in his overemotional state did anyone finally discover Soun's new source of happiness.

"You have two sons Saotome!?! this is great sob sob the future of the Saotome and Tendo schools of anything goes martial arts are secure" He spoke overjoyed though in between sobs.

"What did you say your name was again son?" Soun asked the boy standing with Genma.

"Um, Ukyo." although Ukyo was use to masquerading as a boy she felt a little uncomfortable being called son, so she spoke nervously.

Soun simply smiled through his tears and called Nabiki and Kasumi to his side, I know I already told this to Ranma but Choose the one you like, though had you gotten here earlier Akane would have been in the running too." Soun said Kasumi and Nabiki standing in front of him.

"I am not engaged to that pervert!" Akane yelled angrily giving Ranma the evil eye.

Hey not like i asked to be engaged to an uncute tomboy like you anyway." Ranma replied putting her hands on the back of her head sticking her nose up in the air and turning to the side. "and besides its no big deal for me to see a naked girl ive seen myself plenty of times, and im better built to boot!" she replied haughtily.

Akane didn't even say a word to convey her anger she simply knelt down next to the family's table hoisted it over her head with one hand and then with both hands smashed it over the unsuspecting Ranma's head.

Ranma let out a short high pitched yell as a hundred pounds of table of so came crashing down on top of her.

"Now he had that one coming." Genma said in his usual voice as he watched the unconscious Ranma laying there underneath the table twitching.

"Indeed he did Saotome." Soun replied.

Ukyo somewhat shocked by the recent happenings stared for a moment trying to absorb what adjust happened looked over at Genma and asked. "Did i miss something Pops?" giving the 40 year old panda man a strange look.

Genma looked over at his "Son" and then at his old friend Soun. "Excuse me Tendo I have to have a quick meeting with my boys, ya know It will only take a minute you understand don't ya?"

"Of course Saotome," Soun replied but before he could even finished Genma had grabbed Ukyo in one arm and the dazed Ranma in the other and was well on his way upstairs.

"Rather strange family aren't they daddy?" Nabiki commented in the wake of Genma's retreat.

"Indeed they are Nabiki indeed."

"And you expect me to marry that pervert Ranma!" Akane yelled Nearly loosing her temper again.

"hey cool it sis." Nabiki interrupted her. "Your the one who hated boys after all."

"And Ranma is Half female." Kasumi chimed in. "You out to like that part, right Akane?"

"Grrrrrr..." Akane growled in anger and stormed off to the dojo to blow off some steam.

Nabiki watched her little sister as she stormed off and smiled to herself. "Sigh the irony of it all, my little sister hated boys and she ends up engaged to one who changes into a girl." Dollar signs flashed ever so quickly in her light brown eyes as she thought of the money to be made form this freak of nature and well she had to admit while he was a guy he was up there in the looks department too, kinda got that whole rugged manly look going on with the shaggy cut bangs and the wild pigtail in the back.

She shook her head trying to get the thoughts out of her head, after all she couldn't let her **glands** get in the way of the tidy profits she would make from her new Brother in law.

_Meanwhile Upstairs... _

Genma tossed the limp Ranma and Ukyo onto the floor looking paranoid around to make sure that no one was watching, when he was satisfied he slammed the door shut. and turned to his "son's"

"What was that for?" Ukyo yelled angrily rubbing her behind here she had hit the hardwood floor, Ranma was still laying there limp folded up on herself.

"Sush" genma signaled to her trying to keep her as quite as possible, apparently it wasn't going as planed.

"So what the hell was that about anyway old man?" she nearly yelled "If I didn't know any better I would have thought that Mustache guy was trying to pawn one of his daughters off on me like some free okonomiyaki samples at a fair or something."

"look." genma said taking Ukyo over to the corner and setting her down, he then proceeded to explain to the about the deal that he and Tendo had made all of those years ago for their children to marry and carry on the School of anything goes martial arts together.

"And what makes you think you can call me your son, you stupid jack-ass?" You ruined my life you Know who I really am and yet you seek to pass me off as your son!?! I cant believe you Genma, what makes you think ill go along with it anyway as soon as they figure out that im a girl..."

"Don't worry about that Ukyo, just play along for now and I promise you that things will turn out just fine."

"Fine like last time!?!" Ukyo asked angrily. Last time you made any promises to my family I ended up with a face full of dirt and a ruined reputation, because of you my life as a woman Is over!"

Filled with all the rage of the past Ukyo attacked Genma and in very Ranma/Genma fashion the two were near instantly locked in combat, eventually genma gained the upper hand and caught Ukyo by the leg spun around and threw her through the rice paper window jumping out after her.

"Ittle take more than that to stop me Old man!" Ukyo yelled rebounding off one of the trees in the Tendo's yard and smacking the airborne Martial artist upside the head with her spatula knocking him into the small karri pond in the Tendo's yard.

"feh" Ukyo smiled as she landed on the side of the pond closest to the house not even looking back. Looks like your getting sloppy i your old age pops" She said sticking her spatula in the ground in front of her.

Just then a giant panda emerged form the pond like Godzilla form the Sea of Japan and attacked the overconfident youth sparking yet another battle Royal between the two.

"Honestly It must run in the family or something." Nabiki said somewhat disgusted watching the long haired youth struggle with the giant panda out in the yard.

When the redheaded Ranma leapt form the broken window to join the braw yelling something like. "Why the hell didn't you tell me that i had a brother old man!?!"

it became just too much for her and Nabiki looked over at her sister and father and yawned saying "well ive had enough Think ill turn in for the night and like nothing at all was happening she walked off leavening soun and Kasumi to watch the Saotome Family meeting.

_A couple of days later..._

"Hey Ucchan wait up." Ranma yelled taking off out of the schools gates after "Him"

Ukyo slowed up a little, turned around and let Ranma catch up to her. "So ran-chan how has school been for you?" she asked trying to start a conversation.

"Well you outta know we do have almost all the same classes, though i still don't know why dad enrolled us here anyway." he said somewhat aggregately.

"I mean first there's that epic battle that Akane fights every morning just so she can enter the building ya know."

"Speaking of Akane, where is she? I thought she would be with you." the brown-haired Saotome asked.

"Akane, nah not today said she had some extra circular project to do with some of her friends shell be coming home a little later, why do you ask?" Ranma smiled at his old friend in a way knowing who **He w**as all to well but at the same time knowing Absolutely nothing about who **She** was.

"You don't like her or nothing do ya?" he asked nudging Ukyo in the ribs with an elbow.

"Me and Akane?" Ukyo asked somewhat embarrassed as her face turned noticeably red, Like i would ever want to be with a tomboy like that!"

Really now Ucchan then why is your face turning red then?" Ranma was all to ready to point that out.

"Well whatever I think she is **your** fiancé so, even if I cared..."

"Anyhow what about that Kuno creep? what happened with you guys yesterday anyway?" Ukyo asked eager to change the subject.

"I would rather not talk about it." Ranma answered rather sternly turning his own shade of red and maybe an ever so faint green.

"Well that explains why you woke up half the neighborhood screaming this morning then doesn't it." Ukyo smiled she always enjoyed Getting one up on her old pal Ranma especially because it was such a rare occurrence.

"Hey look Ucchan I had this totally gross nightmare and this afternoon at lunch..." Ranma winced at the thought of what had happened earlier. "He tried to give me a cute Dolly and even after I changed in front of him he still thought I was hiding his **Pigtailed Goddess**, ya know has got a harder head than the old man."

"Ha-ha" Ukyo laughed that was for sure Genma wasn't any slouch when it came to cranium density of low tricks either, but of course even now she was working on getting her revenge and whatever else she could from the Old man to repay her for the last 10 years of hell he had put her through. She was interrupted form her thoughts of regaining her honor when ranma struck in.

"Speaking of which why do you think pops told them That you and me were brothers? I mean we grew up together and all but I know for a fact that were not related."

"Hey I wouldn't know either for the most part, maybe it was so he could put a roof over my head for a little for a while, maybe it was to pay me back for stealing my fathers Okonomiyaki cart back in the day? who knows what goes through his head." She looked over at ranma with an evil eye.

"hey Ucchan remember we've been over that I didn't have anything to do with that, i was like 7 how could I have possibly known what the old man was up to?"

"Maybe, but I also remember Genma telling me that he asked you which you loved best."

_Flashback..._

'Now Ranma, i have a very important man to man question to ask you, i want you to think it over carefully now. Which do you love best? Ukyo, or Okonomiyaki?."

"Uh... Okonomiyaki!" Young ranma replied excitedly.

_End flashback..._

"You honestly think i knew what i was saying back then?" Ranma asked somewhat worriedly.

"O i don't know Maybe..." Ukyo said as she half playfully threw a punch at Ranma which he easily dodged, spun around her and launched his own kick. Ukyo parried it and steeped back a few paces.

The two stared at each other for a brief moment in their ready stances until Ukyo broke the stand off.

"O its on now you stupid Jackass!" She said smiling, drawing her spatula

"So same game we use to play when we were kids?" He asked with a grin of Nostalgia.

"Sure why not i haven't spent the last 10 years training just to cook all the Okonomiyaki, you can eat in a day because I cant win some stupid scrap!" And she attacked.

Although Ukyo was good Ranma was Much faster and it was becoming more and more apparent as they continued that he was not going full out at her even though he still thought **she** was a **he. **Punch strike, block, suddenly Ukyo's spatula went flying off into the great blue yonder and stuck into the asphalt 30 feet back or so nearly cutting a couple of Furinkin students in half. Their faces had a look of "We had better not stay here to witness the destruction any further or we might end up grease stains on the sidewalk." and proceeded to take a detour.

"I hope your grill is working Ucchan because your going to be cooking a lot of okonomiyaki tonight." He smiled kicking his old friend into the chain link fence on the other side of the local "river"

She hit with a rattle and a oomph, partly stunned as Ranma's kick came her direction she some how managed to catch it like genma had caught hers the other night and spun around throwing him towards the nearest building, however what she didn't count on was Ranma rebounding off the nearest Telephone pole and launching himself back towards her.

"Even after 10 years your still slow Ucchan." Ranma said as he sent her flying up and over the fence and into the ditch they called a river, where she connected with a great slosh sinking out of sight.

Ranma jumped up on to the fence and stared onto the water for expecting Ukyo to emerge angrily at any moment. He waited, and he waited, and he waited...

"Maybe I want a little to hard on him?" Ranma said to himself leaning over to the edge as far as he could without getting wet.

It was then that the sopping wet mop of Ukyo Kuonji Saotome could be seen rising from the deeps like some long forgotten terror of the seas blue eyes blazing with a faint battle aura, she latched onto Ranma's Chinese shirt, and with her feet kicked off of the concrete bank body-slamming the Stunned Ranma into the river.

"Hey that was A dirty trick Ucchan!!!" Ranma yelled her voice now an octave higher than before.

"hey your the one that studied The Saotome school of **anything goes** martial arts ya know, you should have been ready for that one."

"Lucky shot." Ranma said as she grabbed Ukyo in a headlock both of them waist deep in water.

"Hey that's akane isn't it?" Ukyo said pointing op at the road.

"Where?" Ranma looked around confused for a moment.

"Gotcha!" Ukyo smiled Punching ranma in the stomach and slamming her on her back on to the water.

However as a matter of chance Akane actually happened to be passing by, both Ukyo and Ranma saw her and stopped in mid strike. "Hey akane." they both waved breathing heavily form the fight.

"Hey you two You Ill tell Kasumi not to save you two any dinner if your late." She yelled down to them.

"Got it!" Ranma yelled to her Hip tossing Ukyo back onto the river and the fight continued on.

"Honestly How much can one family fight amongst themselves anyway? Akane angrily muttered as she walked off.

It was around dark when the "Saotome brothers" Ukyo and the redheaded Ranma staggered back to the Tendo's front door, an arm around the other ones shoulders so they could help each other walk.

"So how's about that Okonomiyaki/" Ranma asked Cockily as they stumbled at the front step.

"Like hell I lost to a jackass like you who's ass did i have to drag out of the river?" She asked rhetorically.

"Well if you want to get technical about it several passers by actually."

"Oh ran-chan what am I gonna do with you honestly, a guy that turns into a girl when he gets splashed with cold water, next thing you know some Burly guy from nowhere will start turning into a pig or something honestly." and they both crashed onto the front step.

"Rematch tomorrow?" Ranma asked faintly.

"Your on!" Ukyo replied in a slightly weaker voice. In a way Ukyo found herself being lost to the guy inside of her that she had sought so hard to cultivate over the last 10 years that second chance that she had for life for business all of those things. It was easy to lose herself there especially in the heat of combat especially when it was with Ran-chan. Of course she was also all to aware that she was quickly becoming the brother that Ranma never had and this meant that all of those years she had sought him out would be wasted if she sank totally into that nitich Genma was trying to fill in his sons life so that he could retire in peace an Old panda at the Tendo dojo, of course she musent let that happen..."

Ukyo was stirred from her thoughts before she could go any further into how she was gonna pull this one off by the sharp Voice of the Middle Tendo daughter.

"Wow Daddy, Kasumi, Akane look what the Cat dragged in."

"Cat where?!?" Ranma looked around apprehensively for a moment before Nabiki bent down to help him up.

"You two are a mess." Kasumi said stating the obvious. better get you to the baths, get you cleaned up, o and about your dinners, I didn't save you guys anything akane said not to, i hope that's ok."

Ranma just cracked a smile and liked over at Ukyo and said. "Looks like were having that Okonomiyaki after all."

"Ha ha Very funny." she replied as Nabiki helped them to the laundry room.

**I know this chapter focuses mainly on the Saotome's But I needed to establish the relationship between Ukyo and Ranma at this point so they can actually pass as brothers later on in the story, the next chapter should have some more other stuff and maybe just a tid bit less senseless violence. Like I said before I'm more than happy to take request and suggestions for this fic as its almost more than I can handle trying to rewrite a large portio0n of the Ranma-verse but I had this part in my head so I just started writing, though ill probably get to rewriting when my schedule allows.**

**Chill )**

**Icescythe**


	3. Uneasy kinda feelings

**Chapter 3: Uneasy kinda feelings **

"You go on ahead Ranma. Ill catch my shower later." Ukyo said when they reached the laundry room and Ranma began to strip somehow completely Unaware that he was an extremely attractive girl at the moment.

"Aw common Ucchan, its not like im that kinda guy, jeese." She said stripping off her shirt and letting her Brest hang out apparently she didn't seem to notice.

"Ukyo's face turned slightly red and she turned facing away from Ranma.

"O I get it now, you haven't seen a naked girls body before, have you? Ah don't worry about what I just said then, I sorta forgot ya know i just kinda got use to it I guess and I didn't think anyone else would notice either. Sorry bout that, though I tell you it aint that much of a shock."

"Umhum" Was all the embarrassed Ukyo could muster for a before she bolted out the door.

"Hum I wonder what's gotten into him anyway?" Ranma said to herself as she nonshontly kicked up her boxer shorts caught them with one hand and threw them in the wash before entering the bathroom.

"When Ranma emerged from the bathroom a guy this time, Ukyo was there waiting almost at the door doing pushups, waiting "His" turn.

"Is that all you ever do in your free time besides cooking Okonomiyaki?"

"No..pant... 314.. why...315... grunt.. do you..316...ask?"

"No reason." Ranma smiled. "Showers yours, betcha your itching to get cleaned off after our little smack down on the river, sorry bout making you wait but ladies first, right." He chuckled. As much as he said he hated that cures Ukyo was beginning to wonder if those were his true feelings.

"Thanks she said panting as she stood up and nearly jumped past Ranma into the laundry room slamming the door behind her.

"Ha, I wonder why he dose all of those pushups anyway?" Ranma said to himself as he walked off. "Ah probably just something he dose when he gets horny, not that I could blame him with me figure and all or nothing." Suddenly realizing his own words ranma threw his hand over his mouth ant turned running back towards the bathroom.

Ukyo flinched as Ranma threw open the laundry room door.

"Oh shit How am i going to Explain this?!?" Ukyo though to herself A sick felling forming in her chest and upper throat while her heart splashed nervously down into her stomach floating around like a sinking ship in a wild typhoon.

Some how though through divine coincidence or maybe just blind luck Ranma seemed not to pay her any attention as he dry heaved over the toilet a couple of times. when he was satisfied that he had finally overcome his own Imagination he waved to Ukyo as he started out.

Had it not been for the fact that she had on her pants, chest bindings, and had her back turned to him Ranma Would have figured out her true sexual identity rather quickly. However her mop of messy chestnut brown hair hung down almost to her waist and had somehow masque the relative proportion of her waist to her hips and the implications there of.

"Sorry about that Ucchan just had something like Akane's cooking hit my stomach." Ranma waved as he left seemingly totally oblivious to Ukyo standing in the corner.

"That's... that's, O...K... " She said Trying her best to hold her shaky voice form cracking under the stress. When he finally closed the door she managed top pull her shaky Limbs into fist and crossed them tightly across her chest.

"That was close." she panted breathing a heavy sigh of relief as she bolted to the door locking it. Then she grabbed up her blue jacket buried her face in it and..."AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH."

_A couple of moments later..._

Ukyo eased herself down into the tub with a long drawn out sigh of relief and relaxation. The water was warm in contrast to the river that she and ranma had been fighting in. the water soothed calmed and relaxed her. She sighed once more and soaked her head beginning to softly scrub her scalp.

It was great being a Woman even if she could even do it for a half hour a day or so. Here she could kick back and relax, free from the bonds of a gland induced Aggression that almost all males her age suffered from. Here she could take her hair and painstakingly wash and brush it, maybe throw a ribbon it and stair into the clear still surface of the water looking almost like a mirror she could see herself and pretend that maybe she was pretty that maybe one day that she would have the chance to be Pretty, attractive even Sexy, maybe. Out there all she could do was throw it back in some raggy looking ponytail, it didn't bother her... much anyway but she just wanted something a little more chance to shed this guise of Handsome yet strangely delicate looking young man and become a woman, a real woman a wife a mother, maybe even a world famous Okonomiyaki chef.

"Who knew when that day would come, of ever." she thought as she took the ribbon from her hair and cast it aside with a slight amount of disgust. "That was the furthest thing in the world she was right now. Ukyo swam gently over to the side of the tub and rested her elbows on the side and her chin on her forearms.

Before she even realized what she was doing her mind began to drift back to the night before the third night she had spent inside of the Tendo residence, and how things had went.

_Flashback..._

"Now do you see son why you have to pick one of my girls to Wed one day?" Soun asked Ukyo for the thirty-eleventh time.

"Uh.."

Ukyo was about to say something in opposition when Genma jumped in. "Tendo wasn't the agreement that one of my sons marry one of your daughters correct?"

"Well Yes of course Saotome But that was when I only knew of ranma but you reveal Ukyo to us as well and with 4 of our children two from each family they out to produce enough heirs for several generations of the School of anything goes martial arts to carry on.

"Yea you'll get an **error** alright Tendo..." Genma muttered under his breath being the only other one in the room that Knew Ukyo's true identity.

"What was it that you said Saotome!?!" Soun asked With the Uber Demon face of Doom.

"O uh.. nothing at all tendo uh... nothing you need to be concerned with." Genma paused for a second Resisting the urge to transform into a panda and gathered his senses and all of his forty plus years of wisdom and a little bit of his con-artist side before he finally spoke as slow and solemnly as Mount Fuji itself. (Though that might be a slight exergation.)

"Look Tendo we already have Ranma and Akane for now that's good enough, but if god forbid things just don't seem to work out between them and ranma doesn't want either of your other 2 daughters then Ukyo will have to step up to the plate otherwise Ill have to catch her... err...him a rich heirs or something. Sides You never know, Ukyo is quite popular with the ladies and may well fall in love with one of your daughters on his own. Right Ukyo?" Genma said nudging Her in the ribs with an elbow.

Ukyo Noticeably aggregated looked only at the ground as she replied with a grown and a hard elbow to Genma's ribs. "Right... pops..." Sarcasm was heavy in her voice."

For the moment Soun tendo was though disapproving of leavening the fate of the Tendo school of anything goes martial arts dojo in the hands of that the reckless ranma and his Hot headed Akane, but he supposed he had to compromise some of the time so for the moment Soun had been quite about it.

_End flashback..._

Ukyo let out a long drawn out sigh as she reluctantly stood up out of the tub. Soun would probably run it past her again tonight, but at least she was too tired to really care at the moment, "she would just ignore him like she usually did." She thought as she rapped herself in her towel and began her evening preparation to "change back into a guy"

Though it was a long process it was well worth it as the past 10 years spent pretending to be a guy and some of that time living in dormitories had really paid off, the secrete technique of keeping tampons in a first aid kit and saying they were for Nosebleeds, or taking midnight showers as no one would be awake at those hours of the morning. Those several thousand pushups she did everyday, served to keep her in shape keeping excess fat form building up in the most odious places plus it made it easier for her to pass off any of her chest protrusion through a minimum of 3 layers of clothing designed to hide its true form off as overdeveloped pecks as she kept them bound most all the time.

She smiled to herself thinking of the many ways she had cheated the system over the years as she slid on her dark blue pajama pants Covered in illustrations of spatulas and the occasional Okonomiyaki. Quickly she followed with a quick loose chest binding , of course it would have to be doctored in the morning but this late it would do just fine, over it she tossed a white t-shirt then the pajama top with similar designs as the bottoms, buttoning all but the top two buttons, threw her dirty close in the wash and exited out into the main hallway with a big sleepy yawn.

"Hey watch where your going." The middle Tendo daughter said somewhat aggregately as she bumped into Ukyo and fell down.

"I'm so sorry Nabiki." Ukyo said felling guilty about what just happened as she reached a hand down to help her up.

"Ugh... well I guess its ok." Nabiki replied somewhat more mellow than usual. "But nest time Ukyo tell us before you Yawn get in the bath you Saotome's take forever in there and some of us like to get up in time to get to school before the guys try and mob Akane." She wiped the sleep from her eyes and patted Ukyo on the shoulder as she walked in to the bathroom saying. "I don't know how you guys kept form killing Genma on that trip of yours but I salute you. And ol yea I saved you two some food, refrigerator second shelf down, half way back, make sure you follow the instructions."

Nabiki let out yet another long drawn out sigh before she proceeded to groggy lean over the sink and brush her teeth in front of the mirror paying little to no attention to Ukyo.

"Well maybe Nabiki isn't so bad after all." Ukyo thought to herself as she wandered into the kitchen her stomach growling as she opened the refrigerator.

"I mean she sold those pictures of ranma and Akane to Upperclassman Kuno but i mean that's 1,000 yen per shot that's not half bad. Cant blame a girl for trying to make a little cash on the side i guess." She thought as she pulled back the dishes. There on the second shelf down it was a rather large plate of Curry and rice sealed in plastic rap and neatly placed half way to the back, on top of it was a little note.

Ukyo was tired and had to squint and shake her head a few times to get her eyes to focus when she finally did the Note read. "_So glad you followed my advice, cant go hungry now can we Saotome that will be 500 yen, Signed Nabiki Tendo."_

Ukyo growled attempting to force the plate back into the fridge when her stomach let out a painful growl. Ukyo clutched her stomach in hunger pains, a painful look on her face she threw the plate on to the table and broke out a pair of chopsticks. "Grrr... I take it back Nabiki." she almost yelled as she dug into the still cold curry like she hadn't eaten in a week.

_Several weeks later..._

"Man i cannot believe that jerk!" Ranma yelled as she left the school grounds. "First he tracks me down for the last 3 years finally catching up to me he try's to kill me Not once but twice. What did i ever do to him, i mean there was that thing about the bread but i gave him everything I "Stole" form him back in the day plus i even threw in some soup bread to boot."

"Not to mention what he did to Akane today." A voice rang up behind him coolly.

"Nabiki!" He said spinning around to face her before she could even blink. "And yea what was the idea giving Ryoga _"Steroids"_ today anyway? He could have killed somebody."

"I think that was the point Ranma, anyway relax they were just a couple of random Vitamins anyway."

"That wasn't my point Nabiki!" Ranma snapped

"Then what is, Lunch My treat." Nabiki said not even cracking the slightest smile.

"Hugh **You** Pay for **My **lunch have you lost it Nabiki? Here let me check your pulse." He said taking her wrist in his hand.

"Of course i haven't lost it silly, I was just thinking that since your little fight brought in Quite a lot of money the very least i could do is take you out for ice-cream."

"Are you felling ok Nabiki?" Ranma asked again looking strangely at her and putting his hand up under her bangs on her forehead then putting it on his own and then back on hers all the while looking at her worriedly.

"Yes im fine." She replied back but your probably going to want these first she said throwing Him one of his unripped long-sleeved red Chinese shirts and splashing him with a bucket of water.

Kasumi was cooking happily and singing some long forgotten song that her mother had taught her some years ago when she was still alive when Akane snuck up on her.

"Uh Kasumi I have a question for you."

"Sure what is it Akane? You know You can ask me anything." he said turning around.

"Well Kasumi..."

Kasumi turned around and shrieked at the sight as she saw as she threw the skilled and the vegetables she was frying into the air.

"Aw common Kasumi Do you have to be spooked by everything? Akane asked her as Genma Saotome in panda form slid onto the kitchen catching the skillet and all the stir-fry before it fell onto the kitchen floor. and then held up a sigh saying "Not like anyone notices im here anyway." before he exited.

"Its really not that bad Kasumi." Akane said holding the top part of her dress and blouse up with her right hand, apparently it showed sign of shredding and cutting accost the front of her chest, though her hair still long and intact.

"What happened to you?" Kasumi asked in her concerned mothers voice.

"Its nothing Kasumi just something that happened today at school with ranma..."

"That beast did her hurt you, father was foolish to engage you to that reckless young man not having ever meeting him before and all..."

"No sis its not like that, see this guy that's trying to kill Ranma, Ryoga. See he showed up today and they had a fight, and well i was nosing in and got in the middle of it and Ryoga can use prices of cloth like blades and I well got in the way when one of his flying black belts went out of control and got cut... anyway its nothing Kasumi really.

"Kasumi liked at her like their loving mother would have making sure that everything was alright. There was a brief pause as the sisters stood there exchanging thoughts and emotions without a word before. "Are you sure your ok Akane, your lucky to still have your head on your shoulders ya know after being cut there."

"Yes im sure, but Kasumi what i wanted to ask was... well.. um...ughhh... Ok this is kind of hard but um Kasumi.. wa... what do you think of uh... Doctor tofu?" Akane asked shyly not even looking Her own sister in they eye as she asked afraid of what the answer might be.

"Wow this junk is great!" The Female Ranma exclaimed as she shoveled down a chocolate Sunday and ordered yet another.

"Me and pops never had the money to eat this kind of stuff out on the road, I guess I just didn't know what I was missing"

Nabiki just smiled as she watched ranma put down her 5th Sunday and order another. "And here i though this was a good idea taking you out to treat you. Ill be lucky if i have anything left after your appetite girl."

"Well its not like im some kind of a pig or nothing, so Nabiki what did you want to tell me im sure a girl like you always has some kind of motive for taking someone out for a snack now." She paused hopeing for some kind of dramatic effect.

"Do you want more pictures?" she finally asked. Cause if you do i mean common its Kuno your selling them to girl, at least remember that. God knows what he was doing with those pictures of me and Akane the other day." The redhead shuttered. "Gives me the chills just thinking bout it. Anyway Nabiki if its about more pictures you can forget it."

"Sigh, Ranma, Ranma, ranma what's a girl to do with you, always suspicious always apprehensive I mean in the words of my sister _"Honestly"_ Have I ever done **anything** to make you distrust me." Had the sarcasm in her words been any thicker little bits of it would have been dripping out and pooling up on the floor.

"Well this is **you** Were talking about." Ranma replied a cocky grin on her face as she shoveled in a couple more spoonfuls of ice-cream.

Nabiki only Cracked a small half smile as she pointed at herself with one of her hands. "Moi?" "No Ranma." She sighed "Its about your brother, see I was hopeing that well this is kind of hard but um anyway I was thinking that We, meaning Me, you, Ukyo, and Akane should all go out on a double date this Saturday, ya know maybe catch a new flick or something.

"Do you mean Me and you, or You and uh... Ucchan? or..." Ranma asked the spoon full of Ice cream almost in her mouth dripping lightly onto the table in front of her.

"don't worry about that little technicality Ranma, will you ask him?"

"Sure Ill run it by him later this evening after I get things straightened up with Akane with all that stuff that happened this afternoon and all.

"Good." Nabiki said smiling "its been a while Since I saw the last one but I've been itching to See _The chronicles of Riddick: Unerverse Come._

**So what's Nabiki's interest in this date anyway** **Is it Ranma is it Ukyo? Or is it something else altogether? Hopefully I was able to explain a little bit about how Ukyo has been hiding the fact that she Is a girl for the last month in the Tendo residence. But with Ryoga showing up the Ranma-verse chaos is only beginning and No secrete can be kept forever especially in the Tendo household. R&R please Request, Suggestions, and flames all accepted as I need some more ideas to keep going with this crazy story arch. To all those of you watching this story and to all of those reviewing thanks for the support and ideas. I love ya all in a sibbling kinda way )**

**Icescythe**


	4. Chapter 4

-1**Chapter 4: Secretes**

A cold spring rain beat down on the window pane outside. "So whatcha think about it Ucchan?" Ranma asked as the three "Saotome's" slipped under the covers of their futons as he turned out the light.

"Aw common Ranma How many times do I have to say no anyway?" She replied slightly aggravated as she sank into bed and pulled the covers over herself turning to face the wall.

"Well only till you say yes of course." Ranma said almost touching faces with her he had leapt over her so closely.

Suddenly unfamiliar thoughts filled Ukyo's brain. She was this close to the man she Loved this close to her fiancé and in bed, and... Her face began to flush red with anxiety and embarrassment. Her body began to tremble slightly and she was about to loose it in some shy fit of another.

"Ukyo Be a Man!" She told herself reciting the mantra she had used for the last ten years whenever she didn't feel like she could go on. Somehow she was able to pull herself together enough to turn her head away. "I said no and I mean like I would go out with a girl... err... I mean uh... ah just forget it you stupid jackass! im not going top the movies with her and that's final!"

"Ol Ucchan." Ranma said as he paced back towards the window, its not like She's Akane or nothing I mean she might be a little Vicious when it comes to money and maybe a bit cold hearted and sometimes ruthless and ready to sell anyone out for a yen or two but, underneath all that she aint half bad looking and im sure under that cold icy exterior of hers there is some one quite well, there's a woman under there and you would be damned fool to not to at least go to a free movie with us.

"Ha ha boy you make it should as if you picked the wrong fiancé back there you almost make it sound as if you wanted to go out with her yourself." Genma jumped in seeing the opportunity to make his son squirm.

You got it all wrong pops, what I mean is...well that is... Just forget I said any of that, im going to sleep!" And with that Ranma hopped under the covers in his futon.

"So you are popular with the ladies." Genma said smiling over at Ukyo. "Why I out to...

"What were you saying jackass?" Ukyo replied 2 seconds later her giant spatula resting on the top of Genma's head.

"Damn that jerk Ryoga!" Ukyo softly cursed to herself just over the sound of Ranma's snoring, and the steady pattering of rain on the Tendo's house. She watched as the surreal image of rain pounded and slid down on the dark yet dimly lit window pane reflecting the street lights outside in eerie patterns.

She couldn't believe that she made a man to man promise to stay out of the middle of the two young men's quarrel but after what she did the first time he had showed up it was probably for the best.

_Flashback..._

"Ranma Saotome, Prepare to Die!!!" The burly Shaggy headed stranger yelled as he leapt through the air, Fangs beared and umbrella poised to strike.

Ranma having the reflexes of someone who has been practicing martial arts since before they could walk. managed to dodge the attack quite easily (even though Akane was chasseing him at the time) with a one handed back-handspring, before the ground for six feet in every direction around the stranger had been driven nearly a foot below the sounding path.

"Ranma" Was all the fanged stranger was able to say before...

"If anyone is gonna beat up on Ranma its gonna be me." Ukyo's voice could be heard from a nearby tree.

She then leapt form the branches and with a great cleaving swoop struck at the lost boy. There was a loud clang of steel on steel and a cloud of dust rose up around them. For a moment everyone around the outside of Ryoga's little pit was blind to what was happening in the circle. There were several more clangs and then the sound of the Yellow clad attacker grunting before Ukyo came flying out of the dust cloud slamming into one nearby trees.

She hit with a vicious thud as her giant battle spatula following just behind her stuck in the old oak just inches above her head, it was all gnarled and bent up. She coughed several times and attempted to stand, her dark bangs now covering most of her sweaty face. For a moment she managed to rise to her feet only to collapse back onto one knee clutching her chest with one hand as the stranger spoke.

"I don't know what kind of relationship you have with Ranma but if you don't want to die, you had best stay out of my way!"

There was a brief pause as Ukyo caught her breath. "Sorry No can do Suggar!" She violently replied somehow managing to stand to her feet and yank the bent up spatula form the tree. Onlookers could tell that "He" was in great pain but was determined to beat this intruder and protect "his" Brother. At least that was what everyone thought was happening.

"hey you had better stay out of this one Ucchan" Ranma said stepping in-between the two.

"So Ranma Saotome, I see your still good at running away."

"Hugh." Ranma asked dumbfounded as he scratched his head.

"You mean you really don't know who I am?" He asked dumbfounded and some what dismayed that his own mortal enemy didn't even know his name. "I'm Ryoga Habiki, still don't remember like that time you went and broke a man to man promise, but I guess you don't remember that one either do you."

"What promise?" Ranma asked rather nonshontly.

"You mean He wants to kill you and you don't even know why?" Akane jumped in as Ranma stood there with his hand on his chin thinking.

"We wouldn't want you to strain your brain Ranma." Akane snapped.

"So you mean you really don't know who I am Ranma?" Ryoga asked.

"Un uh" Ranma shook his head back and forth almost wildly. After a short moment he pointed his finger out and pointed at the lost boy as he crawled out of his pit.

"Then answer me this Saotome, why didn't you come to fight me at the appointed place and time?"

"Ah Now I remember." Ranma Said as he snapped his fingers pointing at him. "The way I remember it I waited on you for 3 days.

"But on the fourth day when I finally showed up, you and your father had turned tail and ran off to china!"

"Four days! he must have the worst sense if direction I have ever heard of." People in the crowd muttered as Ranma once again spoke.

"Now correct me if im wrong, but wisent the vacant lot we agreed to fight in right behind your house?"

"That's not the point Saotome, you ran off to China and broke a man to man promise, you have made a fool of me for the last time Saotome." He yelled as he attacked.

Ranma ducked and weaved in and out of his blows fairly easily all the while Akane asking "Why dose he hate you so much you have to have done something?" Ranma dodge a few more times.

Before Quickly he stopped the fight with a palm just short of Ryoga's face "Wait right here." He said as much to everyone's surprise Quickly he darted off and around the corner. A few moments later he reemerged carrying an arm-load of packaged bread.

"Here you go Ryoga, Pastry bread, chao mien bread, Italian bread, Curry bread, melon bread, stick bread, banana bread, soup bread... "Did I forget anything? Ok fine don't be greedy here's the Origami bread too." Ranma said throwing him a bread package that looked strangely like a crane.

"You think this about bread Saotome!" He yelled shoveling them into his backpack and charging Ranma all the while the crowd looked onwardly more confused than ever.

Ryoga almost in blind rage struck over and over again at some point though he lost track of Ranma and in a blind rage bezerked charged through and I mean literally through the school yelling." Ranma! Where Are you!?!"

Back on the school grounds as Ranma helped Ukyo up he said.

"Ucchan I want you to promise me when Ryoga shows Up again that you will stay out if it."

"But why she jumped in He wanted to kill you?"

"Yea but he almost killed, you and We made a man to man promise a couple of years back so it has to be settled man to man this time Just me and Ryoga, promise you'll stay out?

Ukyo let out a long deep sigh letting her spatula hang loosely in her left hand toughing the ground before she replied. "Ok Ranma since its a matter of honor between you two, I'll stay out of it."

Ranma Nodded as Akane broke up the whole honor chat."

"So Ranma When do you figure he'll be back to finish it?" She asked somewhat concerned.

"Knowing Ryoga, I wouldn't be surprised if he showed back up in a week or two, common guys lets go home."

Of course That was their first reunion but what happened there was nothing to compare with what had happened earlier that day.

"Ranma and Ryoga had single-handedly destroyed not only a large portion of furinkians school and ball field but 3 1/2 city blocks and the local city Zoo. Not to mention causing the entire chemistry club Explode themselves with their own foolish home made mines, but somehow Via Ryoga's Sharper than cloth weapons rendered Akane momentarily topless. Those boys made a mess and they **still** didn't finish their fight, even after they let Akane pound them silly to make up for the embarrassment that their arrogance and pride had caused her.

"Damn that Ryoga! if I never see him again it'll be too soon" Ukyo gently curse as her eyelids dropped like the bottoms were weighted with lead and she lost track of the world around her.

_Meanwhile just outside the Tendo's main wall..._

Lightning flashed and thunder rolled as A tall stranger clad in black and yellow slowly trudged his way through the wet streets covering his head with a large red umbrella he stared at the sigh out front for a moment. and then he spoke his face flaring up with rage.

"Because of you Saotome I've seen hell! (Insert Quick flashback of Ryoga carrying that old woman all over Japan, then her beating him upside the head with his umbrella) But Tonight Ranma You Reap your Final reward."

Lightning struck and thunder boomed again as Ryoga crushed half a dozen walnuts in his grasp and in another flash of lightning he was gone.

_A moment and a half later..._

"Ranma Wake up lets fight." He whispered glancing around the room momentarily when Ranma didn't respond.

Nothing out of the usual" he thought just Ranma, hey there's that that guy I beat up earlier, I guess he and Ranma are related, man has pretty laying there sleeping so peaceful... What the Hell did I just think!?! Get a-hold of yourself Ryoga I may be desperate but HELL NO!!" Anyhow guess there family and a giant panda nothing to be concerned wi... a giant panda what kind of a fre... Focus Ryoga focus.

The lost boys mind wondered for another moment or two just like he could have out in the wilderness until he was able to focus on one thing that one event that…

"Ranma lets fight." he spoke louder over the snoring of the occupants of the room. He shook him once again repeating his challenge, still nothing.

By this time Ryoga had grown frustrated and attempted to punch Ranma's head. With little more than a soft mutter Ranma rolled out of the way of the stone crushing blow completely oblivious to what was happening. Ryoga struck again impaling Ranma's pillow on his arm but missing his head once more.

By this time Ryoga had had enough of trying to be Nice about it and with both hands grabbed onto Ranma's shoulders and shook him yelling. "Ranma wake up we still have to finish our fight!"

It was then that the giant panda sat up and gave the lost boy an annoyed stair.

-

_Three seconds later..._

The guest room window opened up and Panda Genma chucked the still sleeping Ranma and Ryoga out of the window and into the rain. Ryoga opened his umbrella during the fall and gently floated to earth . Ranma on the other hand didn't notice that anything had happened until she found herself Under water trying to breathe.

"Ryoga What the Hell are you doing here?" Ranma Asked as she pulled herself out of the Tendo's pond and shook herself off.

"Dose Revenge know Night or day, Ranma?" Ryoga asked his face like stone.

"Listen Ryoga this has gone entirely too far, what could I have possibly done to are you this mad at me."

"Shut up Ranma , you always were good at getting out of a jam, running form your fate but it ends tonight, Prepare to see Hell Ranma Saotome!!!" and he attacked.

Ranma Evaded for a moment as Ryoga yelled something about china.

"You didn't follow me to china did you?" Ranma asked after she launched a series of kicks.

"Shut up Ranma, Because you I've seen hell!!!" And he took to an attack frenzy.

"Yea Yea, heard that before! And I'm Damn Sick and tired of it!" a familiar voice yelled from the roof top. Ryoga glanced only for a moment to See Ukyo standing on the roof top giant spatula in one hand and the bandoleer in the other.

"I know I made a man to Man promise to Ranma earlier but this has gone too far. You cant just come Busting into Peoples rooms while their trying to sleep trying to settle some Old Bread feud like some Jack-ass!" She yelled launching half a dozen spatulas at Ryoga.

"What do you know about my suffering!" He yelled back managing to easily dodge and parry them all even with one hand holding him umbrella over his head. However he failed to realize the Very angry Ukyo Kounji's giant spatula sailing at his head.

She missed by only a fraction of an inch, digging the edge into the ground with the impact then attempting a lateral sweep swinging it like a base ball bat underneath of his feet. Ryoga barely managed to jump over the giant metal instrument of war and the spray of water it kicked up in its wake almost as it were a miniature water cyclone.

"The fight continued as the three young martial artist jumped, kicked and leapt all over Soun Tendo's backyard. Words were exchanged but nothing anyone else could understand until...

WHAM... "Got him!" Akane exclaimed as a large dumbbell came flying out of nowhere and smacked Ryoga upside the head causing him to drop his umbrella and Run like his life depended on it all the while Ranma could have swore he was crying.

"I got this one Ucchan, stay here." Ranma yelled as she leapt over the wall in pursuit of Ryoga. "You didn't go to Jusenkyo did you Ryoga." She thought as she searched for him frenzy.

Meanwhile Ukyo just growled with disgust throwing her giant spatula onto the ground, "Ran-chan!!!"

Watta ya mean take a bath that that pig?" Ranma asked Akane.

"Yea he's all cold and wet and scared, if you warm him up he won't be as skittish."

"Common Akane..."

"Quit being a girl Ranma and just take him." Ranma looked at her with a strange eye. "Just take him already."

"Ok fine." Ranma Said she took up the little black piglet and walked off to the laundry room.

"So if the Dogs not Ryoga then where did that idiot run off to?" Ranma said to herself pinning the piglet to the floor with one foot. all the while it oinked and squealed struggling to get free.

"Shoot" Ranma burst out of thought. "I gotta go get something, ill be right back, your not going to go anywhere are ya now. she said to the pig and in a flash she was gone.

The little black piglet struggled to get to its hooves and make a break for it but before he was able to...

"Slam he ran smack dab into someone's leg.

"Sigh, leave it to Ran-chan to say one thing and do another, she said, said he would wash this pig for Akane but he's gone now. she closed the boor behind her and peeled off her pajama shirt and wet rapping casting it aside she picked up the squirming piglet by its bandana with her toes and threw it up catching it in one of her hands.

"Honestly a little bath isn't going to kill you ya know." she said as she emerged into the bathroom now completely naked.

The black piglet was squirming and squiggling more rapidly than ever trying as if its life depended on it to break free as she knelt down at the side of the tub.

"In ya go, a little bath never hurt anybody she said thrusting the piglet into the warm water...

"There was a loud warm sploosh of warm water followed by an eerie silence before a young mans hand shot up out form the tub, grasping onto the side, followed by another, then a head of shaggy black hair with a yellow and black bandana rapped around it.

"R...Ryoga..."

**) Interesting yet? I though that this might serve to well, possibly bond the young Ukyo Kuonji and the Driven Ryoga Habiki in a way that hasn't yet been explored, so hopefully it proves to be a good choice for the turn of events.**

**Anywho tell me whatcha think Suggestions request, flames you know the drill…**

**Latar**

**Icescythe**


End file.
